


Come Back Home

by atlus



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Apologies, Arguing, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Misunderstandings, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 09:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16595090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlus/pseuds/atlus
Summary: Ever since you ended things with Doyoung, he’s been inconsolable. How will he react when you suddenly show up on his doorstep weeks later?





	Come Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I’ve had this idea for awhile now, and I finally got to actually writing it. I don’t know how many people were asking for a Doyoung reader insert, but you have it now. Hope you enjoy! -atlus

Doyoung was sprawled across the sofa, one arm tossed over the back while the other rested on the arm. A small bowl of popcorn rested in his lap, while he occasionally tossed a handful into his mouth. His eyes were on the television, though his expression was completely blank at whatever was on. His ears could barely register what the Dreamies were discussing in the kitchen right behind him, let alone a television program that he didn’t really care about.

“Do you think he’s going to be okay?” Chenle whispered, “He’s been like this for awhile.”

Mark sighed. “It’s been  _ weeks _ .”

“Why his he acting like this anyway?” Renjun asked bluntly, “Do we even know why she left?”

Jaemin slapped a hand over his mouth. “No, he won’t talk about it. He won’t talk to anybody, not even Taeyong.”

“I miss noona,” Chenle muttered suddenly. They all nodded in agreement.

Jisung spoke up, “Maybe we could talk to her ourselves?”

Jeno looked down at his feet. “I don’t think it’s our business,” he argued, “unless Doyoung tells us, I think it’s better that we leave it alone.”

“He’s going to rot on that stupid couch if we don’t do something,” Renjun groaned.

As the boys continued their back-and-forth, Doyoung continued to stare at the television, completely oblivious. The only sound that he recognized was the rain hitting the windows. He remembered how much you loved the rain.

His hand clenched into a fist, crushing all of the popcorn inside it. He shoved the broken bits into his mouth without a second thought.

“He just hurt that poor popcorn,” Donghyuck whispered with venom in his voice, “this is sickening.” Mark smacked his arm in order to silence him.

Doyoung continued his routine until his nails scraped the bottom of the bowl. He sighed, sitting it on the stand next to him. With that, he slowly slouched until his head hit the armrest on the opposite end of the coach. His eyes closed and he was asleep without a second thought.

“Should we wake him up?” Jisung asked, looking concerned.

Jeno shook his head. “He probably needs the rest,” he replied, “we shouldn’t bother him.”

The boys nodded in agreement once again. They tiptoed past the sleeping elder and into Mark’s room, hoping to talk more without disturbing him.

* * *

Doyoung awoke with as little energy as he had started. He blinked a few times, trying to get his eyes to adjust to the light. A quick glance at the clock told him it was nearly ten o’clock. His stomach cramped, though he wasn’t sure if it was from the excess of popcorn or the lack of any other food.

Before he could think about it too hard, there was a knock on the door.

Doyoung let out a long sigh. He  _ knew  _ it was Taeyong. The elder hadn’t left him alone. Though he appreciated the sentiment, he didn’t want any help. He wanted to be alone, just like she’d left him, because that’s what he deserved. He stayed silent, hoping the man would just leave on his own accord.

A second knock proved otherwise.

“Go away, Taeyong,” he called out, “I don’t want to talk.”

“...Doyoungie?”

Doyoung shot up from the couch. Suddenly, he could hear everything; the pouring rain, the boys whispering in the next room, the heavy breathing on the other side of the door… or was that his? He stumbled across the room, barely able to keep himself up. His mind was completely blank when he flung open the door.

There you were. You were soaking wet, enough that a small puddle was forming at your feet. Makeup smeared down your cheeks and your teeth chattered from the definite chills you were feeling. When you finally managed to lift your head up, you met Doyoung’s wide eyes and gaping mouth.

“Noona!” 

Both of you looked behind Doyoung to see the Dreamies headed straight for you. It was Chenle who reached you first, practically tackling you in a hug. Jisung was close to follow. You giggled nervously, a hiccup in your voice as if you’d been crying. The other boys came closer as well, and you reached out to ruffle their hair affectionately.

“We missed you so much,” Chenle said, squeezing you.

Your lip quivered with your smile. “I missed you, too,” you whispered, though your eyes were on Doyoung as you spoke.

The boys were all grinning while they bombarded you with questions in the doorway. They were completely unaware of how close you were to breaking down. Finally, Doyoung shooed them away. “Let her come in,” he ordered, “she needs to warm up.” The youngers were reluctant, but they unattached themselves and allowed you to come in. He took your hand and led you into the bathroom.

Once the door closed behind the two of you, the atmosphere became heavier. Doyoung slowly raised a hand to your cheek, his thumb grazing over the lines of makeup smearing across your face. “Is this from the rain?” He asked.

You shook your head, your eyes never leaving his. 

He pulled away and left the bathroom for a moment, only to come back with a stack of clothes. He placed them on the sink and then brought his attention back to you. “You should get cleaned up,” he suggested, “those should keep you warm.” He left you alone again, but for good this time, in order for you to shower. 

The moment Doyoung stepped into the living room, the Dreamies were ready to bombard him with questions. “Why is she here?” Renjun asked.

“Did you know she was coming?” Chenle added.

“What happened with you guys, anyway?” Donghyuck asked bluntly. This earned him another smack from Mark. “What? Everyone else is asking questions!”

The elder put a finger to his lips, silencing all of them. “I didn’t know she was coming, I don’t know why she’s here, and it’s none of  _ your  _ business,” he pointed a finger specifically at Donghyuck for his last statement, “so, leave us alone.” He headed to his room, leaving the Dreamies with even more unanswered questions.

To be honest, Doyoung was just as confused as them if not more. He really didn’t know why you had come. He definitely wasn’t complaining, but he didn’t understand. Based on how the last interaction had gone between the two of you, he expected to never be seeing you again. However, he couldn’t blame anyone but himself for that. He had been playing the conversation back in his head every minute of every day for the past three weeks.

_ “What is it?” You asked him, your eyes wide and begging for an answer, “What do I need to do to make you happy?” _

_ Doyoung crossed his arms. “You need to cut him out,” he replied bluntly, “I’m tired of him taking up all of your time.” _

_ “Jongdae doesn’t take up all of my time!” You cried, “He’s helping me with research so I can look good for grad school. I  _ need  _ this.” _

_ He scoffed. “You work on research three to five days a week?” _

_ “Yes,” you replied, “you practice more than that. It’s not even that much time. It’s a lot less than I could be doing, but I’m trying to leave as much time to spend with you as I can.” _

_ “Yeah, but I’m not spending my practice time fucking around.” _

_ You nearly choked. “Excuse me… what?” _

_ Doyoung looked you dead in the eye. “You heard me,” he said. _

_ “You really think that when I say I’m at the lab, I’m really just having sex with Jongdae?” You were completely shocked, “I can’t do this.” _

_ “What do you mean?” He asked, his expression softening a bit. _

_ You swallowed hard. “We’ve been together for so long, Doyoung… and you can’t even trust me to do this one thing. I can’t stop applying myself in college just because you want to insult me like this.” You turned around and headed for the door. _

_ Doyoung reached out to grab your shoulder, but you shook him off. “Please don’t go,” he begged, falling on his knees behind you, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that. I didn’t mean it, I was just-“ _

_ “You were just mad,” you finished his sentence, “and you’re just going to keep getting mad until I do what you want… I can’t, Doyoung, not this time. Not anymore.” _

_ You left him there in the middle of the living room, crying into his hands. _

The thought still made Doyoung sick to his stomach.

While he impatiently sat in bed, you were also left alone with your own thoughts. You scrubbed your skin raw, though you couldn’t shake off the dirty feeling you had. Once you finished cleaning up, a quick look in the mirror showed your reddened face and neck. You could still feel the lines of mascara that had ran down your face. A few tears fell, but you wiped them away with the sleeve of Doyoung’s sweater.

When you left the bathroom, the boys in the living room were ready to swarm you. “Are you okay?” Mark asked, taking your hand and leading you to the couch where the other boys sat. 

You shrugged and took a seat, unable to protest. “I’m surprised you’re all so excited to see me,” you muttered, “I didn’t even expect Doyoung to want to talk to me.”

“He wouldn’t tell us what happened,” Renjun explained, “he refuses to talk to anyone.”

Chenle wrapped his arms around your waist. You put an arm over his shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly. “Can you tell us?” He asked.

You shook your head. “If Doyoung didn’t tell you, I probably shouldn’t,” you paused for a moment and looked back at the elder’s bedroom door as if he might hear you, “has he been okay? Besides not talking, I guess.”

“He doesn’t leave the couch,” Jeno explained, “he just eats and sleeps.”

“If you can count stuffing your face with junk as eating,” Donghyuck added, his tone somewhat bitter.

You swallowed hard, not wanting to think about the pain you had put Doyoung through. Did he blame himself? You weren’t sure. “Oh god,” your voice was shaky, “I’m so sorry, Doyoungie…” 

Jaemin rubbed your back as tears began to fall. You buried your face in your hands, not wanting the Dreamies to see you in such a state. “You don’t have to hide, noona,” he said soothingly, “we’ve seen people cry before.”

“We want to help,” Chenle added, holding you tighter.

You couldn’t help but smile at their kind words. They were such sweethearts. It really showed how much you had been able to connect with Doyoung’s friends. The idea made you think that maybe he could forgive you somehow. “Thank you,” you whispered, “you’re all so sweet. I should go talk to Doyoung, though.” You stood up from the couch and gave the boys a wavering grin, “hopefully I can see you all again soon.”

They each gave you words of encouragement as you made your way across the room to Doyoung’s door. You quietly knocked before entering, shutting the door behind you.

Doyoung scrambled to sit on the side of his bed. You shyly bowed and muttered a “hi.”

“Do you feel better now that you’ve cleaned up?” He asked, worry in his eyes, “Are my clothes warm enough?”

You nodded, “thank you.”

Silence came over the room for a moment before Doyoung had the courage to speak again. “Why did you come back?”

Suddenly, something was stuck in your throat. You tried hard to swallow the dangerously close tears before speaking. “This week, at the lab, I told Jongdae about what happened,” Doyoung’s frown was immediate, so you tried to get to the point, “I said I thought you were being ridiculous, but Jongdae- he-“ bile began rising in your throat, “he grabbed and tried to  _ kiss  _ me. I tried to push him off, but he hit a table and broke a few beakers. He said he’ll make sure I never work in the lab again…”

Doyoung’s eyes grew wide when he saw the tears falling down your cheeks. He fell onto his knees in front of you as you cried. “I-I’m sorry I left,” you whimpered, “you were right, I shouldn’t have been spending so much time with him and now I can’t even work at the lab anymore…” 

His hands cupped your cheeks, his thumbs wiping your tears away the best they could. “Don’t say that,” he scolded, “none of this is your fault. I shouldn’t have accused you of those things. He was taking advantage of you, and there was nothing you could do about that.” His hands shook as he spoke to you. 

“So, you’re not mad at me?” Your voice showed genuine surprise, even with what the boys had told you. 

Doyoung shook his head. “Of course not,” he replied, “the only person I’m mad at is myself. I can’t believe I almost lost you.” His eyes welled up with tears for a moment before he brought your face to his and began peppering it with kisses.

“Ah, D-Doyoungie-“ you stammered, starting to go into a fit of giggles, “s-stop!”

Doyoung also giggled, though he was still shaking. “Never!” He cried, “I have to make up for every second I missed out on kissing you!” The kisses became louder, making puckering noises as they hit your skin. He moved his hands down to your waist, snaking his arms around you to make sure you didn’t fall as he attacked you.

“Just kiss me for real,” you barely got out. Your own arms wrapped around his neck and you finally managed to pull his lips to yours. He immediately stilled himself to focus on kissing you. 

Your fingers knitted through his dark locks. “I love you,” Doyoung murmured in between kisses, “I missed you so much.” 

Tears began to fall again, though they were now ones of joy. “I love you, too,” you said back, tugging on his hair. He groaned and opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. It was the perfect mixture of sweet and salty. You never wanted to let go.

Nothing would stop you, not even the bedroom door flinging open.

“Why is noona crying again?” Chenle pouted, sounding upset.

Doyoung pulled away, immediately glaring at the youngers. “Could you guys learn how to knock?” He tried to look menacing, but he couldn’t completely wipe the smile off of his face.

“Does this mean you’re both okay now?” Jeno asked, sporting his classic grin. 

You grinned back at him. “Yes, we’re both okay,” you replied. The elder’s arm found its way around your shoulder and he pulled you close, pressing a single kiss on your temple.

“Do you want to stay?” Mark suggested, “We could all watch a movie or something.”

“Of course I’ll stay,” you nodded, leaning into Doyoung’s side.

Doyoung’s eyes lit up. “That’s a great idea. We could make some popcorn and-“

“You don’t need anymore popcorn!” Donghyuck interrupted. The room was silent for a moment before erupting with laughter.

With each chuckle, Doyoung brought you closer to his chest. He knew he would never let you go again, and you knew you would never let him.


End file.
